dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Archived The University of Ki Control and Elemental Physics
The University for Ki Control and Elemental Physics, or abbreviated as KCEP, is a school where anyone can come to learn about their latent power, and how to control it better. The school offers many classes, such as Ki Control, Elemental Physics,Demonic Heraldry, Advanced Conjuring, and has a weekly Martial Arts class. The school is North of Central City, and is right outside of North City. The campus is very large, fit with dorms, training grounds, rift devices so students and teachers are not late, indoor training hall, and more! The staff of the University isn't fairly large, but it is still large. Dicchio Anjin is the Dean of the school, and he teaches Ki Control and the Elemental Physics classes. His wife is a lecturer on Demonic Heraldry and Advanced Conjuring. People such as Dicchio's Daughter, his wife, and himself teach Martial arts once at week, each at different times. The cost of attending classes isn't very large, and the knowledge will be worth the zeni Inside of the University Classes Ki Control ( Professor Dicchio Anjin ) Day 1 - 2nd Hour Starr enters the classroom, and wonders who else will be in the class. He pulls out his notebook, to take notes. Radlynn enters the room, to see more people. She groans, and sits down next to Starr. "Hi, I'm Radlynn." She says, looking at him. Starr looks up, and turns to her. He smiles."I'm Starr, nice to meet you." They both write down some notes just beforehand. Kuyo walks into class and then notices Radlynn. He grins and sits down right behind her. "How are you, my lovely." He says with a deepened voice. He then leans back and chuckles, still grinning. Asphere enters the classroom and sits down on the other side of Starr and then takes a look around, with a bored look on her face. Radlynn hears Kuyo's voice."Can it asshole, I don't associate with diminutive neanderthals lacking brain cells." Starr turns his head at Kuyo, and one look at him, make Starr face forward very quickly, blushing and his eyes widening. Radlynn looks at Starr."What's up with you? Something I don't know?" She asks. "N-Nothing.." Starr says. "What's the matter, bright eyes? You too stuck up for a poor, gritty chap like myself? It's okay, it's pretty clear you're hiding some kind of sexual desire towards me." Kuyo says and laughs and leans back in his chair. Radlynn growls, and stands up. She slams her hands down on his desk, jarring him a bit."I will knock your sorry punk ass out of that chair if you don't shut the hell up!" Starr looks over at them."Radlynn, please calm down! We don't need anymore kis- FIGHTING, I was going to say fighting!" Radlynn looks at him"Kissing?!" She yells in confusion. Asphere eyes them for a few seconds and simply says "I don't see the point in your heated discussion." in a bored tone. Kuyo ignores Asphere and then pulls Radlynn into his lap. "Hey, if you wanted to do that, all you had to do was ask!" Kuyo said laughing. Radlynn yells with anger, but instead of punching him out of his seat, someone else beat her to it. Starr was standing up, his aura flickering violently."Leave her alone, you inconsiderate bully." His aura dies down. Kuyo wipes his mouth and grins. "Awwwe, does the little baby want to fight again? Should I throw you back into that fountain outside?" In a flash, Kuyo is hold Starr by his collar grinning. Radlynn looks at Starr, curiously. Kuyo feels a suddenly and sharp pain in his neck area as Asphere poked, rather violently, at one of his pressure points all the sudden. Kuyo tosses Starr to the side and turns around facing Asphere, his eyes glowing red, his teeth growing into large, sharp fangs. "Well, what do we have here? The silent bitch has come to fight me instead." Kyuo smacks Asphere across the face. Starr growls as Kuyo appears."Why don't I do what I did last time in this situation? Or are you just that into me?" Then, a hand appears gripping the arm that was about to slap Asphere. The hand was squeezing very hard. Making Kuyo back up from Asphere, Radylynn, and Starr. , Dicchio looks at them."That's enough, all 4 of you." He wasn't mad, but was excited."We can settle this after class, 4 prides and feelings dashing the flurry of energy and strength, it's amazing really." He releases Kuyo, and pats him on the shoulder. Turning to Starr, Asphere, and Radlynn, he smiles. Going to the front of the classroom, he stands tall."Hey everyone, I'm Dicchio, your professor. This is Ki Control 101! Now then, let me take attendance." He opens a book, and writes pulls out a pen. "Starr Abraxis?" "Here" Starr says, fixing his collar. Dicchio smiles, and goes over more names, as he gets to B."Kuyo Bloodthorn?" Kuyo raises his hand as he sits back down behind Radlynn. He smiles at him, then keeps going. "Radlynn Might?" Radlynn nods, as she saw Dicchio looking at her. "Great! Asphere Mu-Nu?" He asks, looking at Asphere. Asphere makes her way to her desk again, seemingly as if the psuedo-fight didn't happen. She then said "Here." Dicchio finishes role, and closes his book."Now then everybody, who can tell me what Ki is in their own words?" He looks at the 4 that fought. "How about you 4? Each of you give me your own definition." Starr thinks."Ki is an energy found in every living being, that can be concentrated through high focus." Radlynn looks up."Life Energy, nuff said." She says, calmly. "Ki, also known as Chi, is an individuals inner strength, hope, courage... basically everything that makes a person a person. That energy can be channeled into powers and abilities to aid someone who is strong at heart, and one with a strong heart can control it to it's full ability." Says Kuyo, leaning back in his chair, chewing on a toothpick. "Ki is identified as the life force of a creature, the stronger a creature is physically and mentally, the larger its Ki is." Asphere responds in her bored tone. "Very good! All of you. But the person that was closest, was Kuyo." Starr looks at him, smiling, and blushing shyly. Radlynn looks at Starr in confusion. She looks at Kuyo, then back to Starr, and then ties it all together. "...." "Hmm...Can I borrow you 3 for a class demonstration? Step up here" He said, calling Starr Radlynn and Kuyo. "You 3 are Saiyans, which means your Ki is stronger, and easier to control than other species." He pats them all on the shoulder."I want you all to make a simple Ki ball, just a ball for the palm of your hand, nothing more." Starr nods, and focuses his Ki into one point, making a blue and white Ki ball, glowing brightly. Radlynn follows, making an orange and red Ki ball. Kuyo flicks his wrist and large, red and black ball of Ki forms in his palm, and it pulses in rhythm to Kuyo's heart. "Very good everyone!" He walks over to Radlynn. "Usually, a persons Ki is based on their personality. Radlynn here, has a feisty, but warm Ki." He goes over to Kuyo."Kuyo's Ki is red and black, to signify warmness, with a hint of evil."He pats his shoulder."But I'm pretty sure he won't kill us." He approaches Starr."Starr's Ki, is a light blue, to show innocence, but love for everything. Protection, is another word. White signifies power, and full control. Dicchio creates a ball of ki himself, which was a bright and fierce white."My ki, is pure white. My ki is the most powerful here." He looks at the 3."Now, make that ball a bit bigger." Radlynn's Ball doubles in size, as she laughs in a bit of tension. Starr's fluctuates and wavers for a bit, and then with one forceful burst, it quintuples in size. Kuyo grows his larger than the other two's without a sign of strain. Dicchio chuckles."Great job, all of you! Now for something a little different. Get rid of your Ki balls, and charge your ki. Show your aura!" He says excitedly. Radlynn chuckles, and hunkers down into a charging position. Her hair flows up a bit, as wind swirls around her. Starr, Kuyo, and Dicchio's hair are all blown a bit as well. After a couple of moments of charging, a red spark appears, along with another, then another. Finally, a faint red aura appears swirling around her. She stops, and gives a sigh."That's all I got for now teach." "That is fine Radlynn, that was very good." Starr clears his throat, and bawls his fists at his side. A slight breeze quickly stirs up quicker than Radlynn's, and then blue and white sparks flicker around him. He remembers the last time he did it, and he had hurt Kuyo. Starr keeps charging, focusing on his Ki control. Radlynn even backs up a bit, as she is overwhelmed by Starr's power. Starr then sends out a pulse of energy, making Radlynn stumble back, and Kuyo bump into Dicchio. Dicchio, remained stationary. Starr's aura whipped out of the air, as he calmed down. "Good job Son!" Dicchio says, patting Starr. Kuyo regained his ground and stood with his legs spread evenly apart. He then put his index fingers against his temples and a large burst of energy erupted from him, knocking everything back. As this happened, a large, pitch black aura surrounded Kuyo, and then Kuyo relaxed, but the aura stayed there. He snapped his fingers and the aura burst away from him, causing another gust of energy to emit from his person. Dicchio laughs with excitement."That was amazing Kuyo! Now then class, let's get on to power lev- ...Starr, what are you doing?" Dicchio asks in confusion. Starr's aura had returned, but instead of his composed stance, he was hunkered down as well, his legs evenly apart, and his hands in fists. His aura was flickering violently as blue and white flames covered him."Haaaa--" He let out as it became more intense. It made Radlynn stumble back more, and even made Dicchio step back. Kuyo did the same. "Starr, what the heck are you doing? We're over this exercise!" Dicchio says, sheepishly. "I don't care Dad, I can't let myself get behind!" His aura grows, and becomes more concentrated. Radlynn chuckles, as she watches papers flying everywhere, and people's hair flowing in the front. "Hey Kuyo, I think Starr here is challenging you to a charge battle." She leans up against the wall. Starr's aura kept growing, as he yelled more, his hair flowing violently. Kuyo's eyes glow bright red and his teeth grow to large fangs as his pitch black aura returns. "Starr, stop being a show off, kid." He says and then in an instant his Starr in his grips and he spins and throws him through the window and follows him down the where he lands. Everyone gathers around the window to watch, and Radlynn just watches from the window in shock. Starr growls angrily, as his aura grows bigger and brighter. He watches as Kuyo does the same, and they share an angry smile. "HAAAAAAA" They both yell, as they fly towards each other with a punch ready. "I...said..." Dicchio appears between them before they can reach each other."AFTER CLASS!" Dicchio's aura goes from a glowing white, to a pulse of gold, as he becomes a Super Saiyan, that makes Starr and Kuyo goes flying in the opposite directions. He teleports to both of them, and they make their way back to the classroom. He powers down."Let's get back to the lesson, you guys need to calm down..." He clears his throat."Now everyone, let's examine their power levels, or the level of power they have.." He pulls out a blue scouter. Radlynn steps up first."Radlynn here has a power level of 5,000." He smiles. Starr steps up."Starr, has a power level of 20,000" He chuckles."That's my boy." Kuyo steps up, and he reads his power level."Kuyo, has the highest power level among you guys. But that doesn't mean you can't reach his level!" He says happily. "What...Is it..." Starr says, trying to control himself. "What is wha-" "What is his power level?!" Starr yells angrily. "It's 30,000..." Dicchio says. Starr twitches. "And my power level." He hands the scouter to Radlynn. He charges his ki. Radlynn gasps."Professor you have a power level of 1,000,000!" She hands it back to him. "You should see my wifes!" He chuckles."That's it for today everyone! Class is dismissed!" Kuyo smirks as he walks out, another toothpick in his mouth. "How bout that, little kid." He says as he passes Starr. Elemental Physics ( Professor Dicchio Anjin ) Day 1 - 5th Hour Kuyo is shockingly the first to the class, but instead of sitting down, he goes to chalkboard on it he writes, "Starr Abraxis - The Little Saiyan Who Couldn't" and then walks out so no one would suspect him. Starr and Radlynn arrive, and Starr is shocked to find his name on the chalkboard. "...." He says. Radlynn growls."I wonder who did it..." She looks at Kuyo in the corner. Then students flooded in, and began to laugh at Starr. Starr didn't move, as the insults came, and the laughter continued. Starr's arm raised, and a power beam of energy blew up the chalkboard like it was nothing."I only blew it up for what it said..." He slightly turns his head, so people can see the evil and angry glowing look in his eyes."Do I need to blow anyone else up because of what THEY said?!" The room becomes quiet, and everyone backs up. Radlynn puts her hand on his shoulder."You know who did that, right...? She asks. He nods, quietly. Asphere enters the classroom and sits down at her desk and awaits for the class to go on, uninterested in everything else at the moment. Kuyo laughs. "Don't tell me you're all scared of this little guy?" He says to the class as he goes up to Starr and flicks his forehead. "Hello mademoiselle, may I interest you in that kiss you so kindly suggested earlier?" he says to Radlynn, putting and arm around her and laughing. Radlynn smirks."Gladly." She kisses her fist, and punches him in the face, sending him back a few feet. Starr remains stationary, taking the flick. Kuyo rubs where she punched him. "Owww, you hurt me I'm gonna have to cry!" Kuyo says in a mcoking tone and then laughs. "That's not the kinda kiss I meant though." He says and then kisses her cheek and then disappears into shadow and reappears in his seat laughing. "UUUUUUUGH I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU KUYO!" Starr puts his hands in the center of his chest, as everyone backs up."SUTABASUTO!" Hey says as a white ki wave pours out of his hands, and hits Kuyo. Kuyo is flung back but gets right back up. "Well, well, well. Looks like The Little Saiyan That Couldn't wants to fight." Kuyo's aura comes back instantly and he kicks Starr into the wall. Star gets up, and rushes at Kuyo, pushing him up against the wall, furiously. "Hey! You two should kiss!" Radlynn says within the crowd. Starr looks at her, blushing. Kuyo's expression goes serious and he throws Starr through another window and walks over to Radlynn. He looks her in the eyes and his aura grows stronger ever second he stands there. Radlynn backs up, against the wall. Starr appears between them."Don't you dare touch her..." He says darkly. He blocks Radlynn from him."If you want her, you're going to have to kill me first..." Kuyo's eyes don't change their target and he grabs Starr and tosses him aside and Kuyo punches the wall next Radlynn's head, his energy flaring out wildly. "Don't you ever say that again." He says to her, his voice echoing itself. He then backs up and vanishes into shadow and is gone from the room for good.. Radlynn stands there, shocked. "Radlynn, tell my Father what happened..." Starr places his pointer and index finger on his forehead."I'm going after Kuyo." Starr uses Instant Transmission to leave. Asphere was just sitting there, waiting for the class to go on. Radlynn tells Dicchio what happened, and it fine with it. Class goes on, without the two Saiyan boys. Class is now dismissed. Demonic Heraldry ( Professor Annabelle Allara ) Day 1 - 1st Hour Radlynn enters the classroom confidently, and looks around the room to see many people already sitting down. She sees a desk in the back, and makes a B Line for it. A paper airplane zips by her head, and a piece of crumpled paper hits her in the cheek. She grabs it out of the air, and it burns to ashes. She sits down at her desk, and pulls out her phone to text her brother."OMG, the students here are kinda rowdy, but nothing I can't handle!:P " She sends the message, and puts it in her pocket, as she taps her foot waiting. Kuyo walks in the room and notices some of the girls stop to stare at him. He notices an empty seat near the back row and heads for it. As he passes, a pencil flies towards his face. He catches it mid-air, turns, and whips it back at the kid. He then continues and sits down at his desk and slouches in the chair. He pulls out a pack of gum, takes a piece, and starts to chew the gum. The heavy doors swing open and Annabelle swiftly enters wearing a cross between a lecturers formal wear and her regalia she comes to an abrupt halt the air in the room goes heavy she has a definate presence "My name is Annabelle Allara and I shall be your teacher of demonic heraldry i will not suffer fools here if you pull your weight we will get along fine but if you slack off or don't take it seriously then you will be gone" She goes from looking down at the register to looking at the class a glint appears in the purple centre of her eyes "I give you this chance now to ask any questions on what you are about to learn so do not squander the opportunity" Radlynn stares at Annabelle, and gives a gulp. She shakily raises her hand. "Yes ma'am, I have a question. Will we be learning of modern demon heraldry, as well as historical figures that have long left us? As well as influential demons? Sorry for the questions, I just want to know is all." She says bravely. Kuyo looks at Radlynn and chuckles, shaing his head. He then starts tapping his fingers on the desk. "Yes although it will focus more on the historical figures and shifts, we will move onto modern demonics and how there has been a shift both culturally and physically. This will be suplemented by your own reading i will teach you plenty but i expect you all to dedicate some time to these studies as there is a lot ot learn" Annebelle looks around for any other hands up "any more questions before we start?" Annabelle answes a few more questions about subject matter and then immediately turns to Kuyo "Ah well volunteered seeing as you are so eager to contribute that you will talk over me please answer me this what is the lowest form of demon within the modern realm of hell" Kuyo looks at her and shrugs his shoulders as he replies, "A fledgling?" Radlynn raises her hands."That would be an ogre, Professor." She glares at Kuyo, before looking back to Annabelle, interested. "Correct the Ogres originally were beings created by the demons to do their bidding however since King yemma took over in the 3rd cycle of the blood moon they have been given positions within hell and the midway point" Annabelle flips over her board and it says Different types of demons "seeing as this is first class i want to see what people know about different types of demons and if possible their origins" Kuyo just looks down and taps his fingers on the desk. Radlynn crosses her legs, and writes down notes. She checks her phone, and replies to Kyukubar. Annabelle clicks Radlynn's phone is knocked from her hand by an unseen force and it lands on her desk "Do not mess around with phones during lectures, it will be destroyed if i catch you again and haven't been given a reason prior. So i want everyone to tell me at least one type of demon or demon familiar it can be ancient or modern i don't mind" Kuyo mutters, "My mother..." under his breath. Radlynn watches as her phone lands on her desk, and she twitches. She grabs it, and puts it in her pocket. She hears Kuyo, and looks to Annabelle. "The Onikora." She says, writing down more notes, angrily. Annabelle takes a few more answers such as wraiths goblins neonates doppelgangers and mistlings before turning back to Kuyo "you need to be more specific please as i am not psychic i am not aware ofyour mothers species" "Hm, that's funny, considering she's a professor..." Kuyo remarks and cracks his joints. Radlynn looks at him, then to Annabelle. She quickly writes down more notes. Annabelle sighs "there is always one every year someone who decided to be difficult well then be aware of one thing i don't tollerate people not taking their learning seriously" Her look immediately goes serious and there is an intense crushing feeling within Kuyo's head "now please enough with the games and please just answer the question" Kuyo appears unaffected and replies, "Just go speak to Professor Akashiya for your answer, seeing as I'm not legally obligated to reveal such information." As he finishes his statement he leans back in his chair again. Annabelle sighs once more "correct you are not legally obligated but when you enrolled here there were a set of standards laid out for you, besides you mentioned your mother as an answer i think anyone with common sense would inquire further if you intend to be this way through class then why stay and waste our time?" Kuyo leans forward and looks at Annabelle. "I'm here because I'd like to know about my culture, not because I want to answer stupid questions and discuss personal matters with a professor I've never met before." He says coldly and continues staring into Annabelle's eyes. Radlynn speaks up."You said you came here to learn, if that's your reasoning then shut up, and swallow your pride." She looks at him."You know she is stronger than you, and I don't feel like seeing someone getting their ass kicked on the first day, for not being quiet!" She goes back to writing down notes. Kuyo turns around to look at Radlynn. "Well, at least I've been paying attention and not checking my phone every opportunity I have, little girl. So, before you speak, remember your past actions, and as for me saying what I just did, it's not about pride, you ignorant bitch. It's about my mother being a Class 4 Monster, or at least that's what they're known as in our home realm. Write that down in your notes, maybe you'll learn a thing or two." "Enough, ranks and classifications don't mean anything here we are here to learn about all demons throughout realms and times. Yes Kuyo that includes the monster realm however you will have to patient as that is a later in the course lesson due to it being a very diverse realm" Annabelle clicks a book on the monster realm appears infront of Kuyo "if you wish to learn in your own time this book may be useful but till then focus on the lesson at hand" For the next hour Annabelle discusses the structure of demons historically mainly focusing on human views and fokelore. The class continues with no more interruptions, and the bell rings, sending a flood of students onto their next class. Advanced Conjuring ( Professor Annabelle Allara ) Botany ( Professor Lumi ) Enchanting ( Professor Lumi ) Day 1 - 1st Hour Starr enters the classroom before anyone else, and sits down in the front. He takes out a notebook, and begins to write down the date, his name, the hour, and the subject. He sits idly as people being to enter. Asphere comes into the classroom and sits down at her desk, next to Starr, and didn't seem to be doing anything besides observing her surroundings. After a few minutes, Luminita stepped into the room, did a quick headcount, and went over to the whiteboard, writing "ENCHANTING 101" on it. She then spoke, "If anyone in this class is hoping to do any enchanting whatsoever in it today, they will be disappointed. This class will start with the basics. Luminita is your teacher today, and she's sure that by the end of the term, everyone here will be well on their way to being master enchanters!" Starr smiles, and waves to Lumi, mouthing the words."Hi Lumi!" He writes something down in his notebook. Asphere hears whatever is said and notes it down somewhere, probably inside her head. Lumi teaches, the students learn! Onto Second Hour! Magical History, Theory, and Application( Professor Kalin ) Shadow Manipulation ( Professor Moka ) The Dojo ( Battle and Training Grounds ) * Professor Kalin * Professor Akashiya * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 * Battle Slot 5 * Battle Slot 6 * Training Slot 1 * Training Slot 2 * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 * Training Slot 5 * Training Slot 6 Dormitories Boy's Dorm Starr, Kuyo, and Kohl's Dorm 1-A Day 1 Starr looks at his Schedule Card, smiling. He walks down the halls of KCEP, with confidence and pride of the school, and what he can become through it. He finds room 1-A, which is his Dorm room. He opens the door happily, then his happiness as he sees an older boy laying on the bottom bunk, of a Bunk Bed."Oh no..." He Says, blushing, and trying to hide behind the door, as if he didn't open it. Kuyo looks at the door and leans his head to the side, trying to see past the door. "Might as well come in. I'm not an idiot. Though you might be, seeing as you thought I wouldn't see the door open..." he mutters the end and chews on a toothpick he was holding between his teeth. Starr sighs, and steps inside."H-Hello..." He says shyly, looking around the room."I think I'm in the wrong room, I'll just leave...." He says giving an awkward chuckle. Kuyo laughs to himself. "You freshmen don't know a lot, do you?" He flicks his eyes up at Starr and then continues. "You're in the right room. This school has a spell on it that makes it so that nobody gets lost on their way to their dorms. Classes, on the other hand, are a different matter." Starr turns around and looks at him, slightly annoyed."Well this 'freshman', can handle himself thank you." He walks inside, and places his bag on the top bunk. He sits down in a chair by a desk. Kuyo looks down and chuckles, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and then stands up. "You think you're capable of holding your own against me?" He said, with an evil grin, crossing his arms. Starr stands back up, and pulses out his power a bit, a small breeze blowing back Kuyo's hair. "I wouldn't want to waste my time and energy on someone like you." He says, staring into his eyes. Kuyo laughs. "That was a nice little breeze. Helped cool me down." Kuyo then returns the energy pulse, sending Starr stumbling back a few steps. Starr regains his balance, and stares at him intensely."You look a little hot, how about I turn up the fans power!" Starr begins to charge his Ki, as papers begin to float in the room, along with Kuyo's hair being blown a bit. Starr lets out an amplified yell of anger."Haaaaa-" A white and fiery aura flickers around him, the aura itself was cold, and was not damaging anything in the room, but staying attached to Starr. The aura quickly is absorbed by him, as Starr releases a bigger pulse, bigger than Kuyo's. Kuyo is pushed back onto the bed, forcefully.Starr realizes that Kuyo his head head hard on the bottom of the top bunk when he flew back. Starr stares at him, and then backs up, realizing he did something wrong."I-I..." Starr is backed up against the wall. Kuyo holds the back of his head as he shoots Starr a fiery look. "Ohhhh, now you've done it, kid!" Kuyo let's out an explosive growl, sending Starr flying back into the desk as large blue flames engulf him. He walks towards Starr, picks him up, and then hurls through the window by his collar, sending his flying into the fountain out front. Kuyo jumps out the window and lands in front of where Starr lay in the fountain, his fiery aura diminishing. "Meet me at the battleground, kid. Make this official." He then flies off and over the side of the building to the field. Starr stands up from the fountain, shaking. He was soaked in the fountain water. Tears, and water were dripping from is face, and his eye was blackened. He spat out a LOT of blood."I.....I'm going to die...." Kuyo lands on the battle field, putting a dent in the earth and waits for the freshman. Starr floats over to the battle field, obviously in pain. He sniffles, and looks up at Kuyo."You don't want to do this...You don't even know my name, let alone who I am!" Hey says, trying to bring peace. "Nor do I care. Now get down here, and fight me like man!" He shouts. "I'm 13 jackass! My voice is barely becoming any deeper!" He says through the pain, as he lands on the ground, clutching his arm and limping. "Oh, stop being such a bitch and just fight me already!" Kuyo says as he gets into his fighting stance. Starr looks at him, and then his expression goes dark."Takes one to know one you insolent prick." - BATTLE COMMENCES - ~~~ Starr watches as his last attack succeeds, and he knows he's won. He remembers the pain in his leg, and it swells up through him again. He falls out, with a small yell of pain. He lay on the ground, crying, and panting heavily, but knowing it's over, he can't help but smile. Kuyo walks over to Starr, wiping the dirt off of his clothes. "You got lucky, you little punk." He picks up Starr by his collar and holds him up to his face and says, "Just know that next time, I won't go easy on you." Starr opens his eyes, and stares into Kuyo's."What...What is this I'm feeling...It's not anger....DEFINITELY NOT anger... " Starr thinks to himself. His face exploded with pink blush, and before Kuyo can finish his words, Starr brought his face closer to Kuyo's, and kissed him passionately, on the lips, the rest of his body limp. Kuyo's eyes grow wide and his face contorts. He throws Starr off and wipes his lips. "WHAT... WHAT THE HELL?!" He charges a ki blast in his palm. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, KID?" The sound of slow clapping can be heard approaching them from behind "aww its a love story how sweet shame it seem this one is a bit more fiery" Cauli appears behind Kuyo smirking before kicking the back of his knee to make him buckle and then a small punt to the chest to send him flying "he won the fight so you have to drop it unless you want to deal with me as an instructor" Starr blushes, very hard."I have NO idea why I just did that..." Starr without moving, and hearing Cauli blushes even harder. Without moving, he says."Please don't tell Mom and Dad about this." Kuyo glares at Cauli and lets the Ki charge die out. He then goes to the desk and begins setting up his desktop from home. Day 2 Starr was on the top of his bunk, thinking about Kuyo who didn't come home last night. He pulls out a piece of chalkboard he kept."Couldn't" it said in chalk, from "Starr Abraxis - The Little Saiyan That Couldn't." A tear rolls down his face, and he hugs it sadly. He hears the door opening, and looks down to see someone. Kuyo walks in glumly and notices Starr. He turns away and sits down at his desk and hops onto his pc. Starr looks at Kuyo, and smiles with happiness."H-Hey Kuyo..." Starr says, shyly. Kuyo looks over his shoulder slightly and then looks back at his PC and puts on headphones. Kohl walks into the Dorm, ignoring the presence of the the two. He simply sat down on a bed when he got in. Starr looks at Kohl, in shock. Starr swings his face down to see Kohl, who was underneath of his top bunk."Boss! What are you doing here?" Starr whispered to him upside down."No wonder there are 3 beds in this bunk..." He says. Kuyo ignores Starr and notices the shadow of a new person on the wall. He glances over his shoulder and then back at his PC. Kohl looked at him, before searching his baggage for a bottle of wine. He handed it to Starr. "I owe you this, kid." Starr holds the bottle of wine."I...I don't dri- Oh screw it." He opens the bottle, and takes a massive swig."I've been through enough stress lately." Kuyo shuts down his PC and then grabs his coat and pushes past Kohl. Starr watches Kuyo, and follows him to the kitchen."Do you think we should talk?" Kuyo shuffles with some stuff in his pockets and grabs his hat and looks at Starr. "There's nothing to talk about." He says coldly. Starr frowns."You know damn well there is!" He says, getting sad."Here I am, thinking we were actually going to get along, and be friends!" He turns his back to Kuyo."You know how you hate your parents...? Don't deny it, I can tell....You know how you mess with people?" Starr turns to him."Who is the one person, who puts up with you, and comes back for more? Who actually came to help you at the fountain?!" He says, returning the cold tone. Kuyo looks into Starr's eyes. "I never asked you to come to the fountain. And as for my parents, leave them the fuck out of this, you ignorant child. You know nothing about having two parents who care so little for you. You're father is most caring person I've ever met, and it pisses me off, and you wanna know why? Because growing up I had to practically raise myself. From the day I could walk I was fending my own. You've had everything handed to you on a silver platter. So don't you DARE talk to me about parents." He responds furiously. Starr instead of getting sad, gets angry."I've been alive for 13 fucking years, and I've only known my parents for 1 month! My 'foster' parents sent me to this manor when I was 4, and I've had to fend for myself, at the damn manor, alone! I rarely get company, and when I do it gets blown up! I can't even go into the city without getting into a fight, or getting my shit stolen! You think I liked living alone? I'm getting the idea you think everything is about you, and it's pissing ME off!" Starr stares at him in the eyes. Kuyo glares at Starr. "You know nothing about fending for yourself. You spent your life in a DAMN CASTLE! I LIVED IN A FUCKING FOREST SINCE I WAS A YEAR OLD! And now, because of that, I'm cursed with a damn demon that literally eats away at my soul every day, slowly tearing me apart, bit by bit, until one day I'll be nothing but a host for a murder-driven fox demon. So DON'T talk to me about growing up unfairly." Kuyo slams his fist through the counter top. Starr laughs maniacally."You think just growing up has been bad for me?! THIS is bad for me! Having to live with you, and it's only been 1 day! These kinds of arguments, you throwing me through fucking windows! Picking on me because it makes you feel big and strong, but guess what? I've had it with you! I wanted to be your friend, and what do you do? Beat me senseless, because you feel like it's your job to be my hell! The demon inside of you isn't the problem, it's who you are on the inside Kuyo! If you don't like being an ass, then stop fucking acting like one!" He yells. Kuyo's aura bursts, except unlike the normal pitch black, it's tinted with gold, and Kuyo's hair shoots up into golden yellow spikes. He grips Starr's neck and holds him up. "You insolent little prick. Don't you think I've TRIED to be nice before? Don't you think I've TRIED to be different? Why do you think I didn't bash in Radlynn's skull yesterday? Why do you think I didn't kill you the first time we ever fought? It's because I want to change. It's because I WANT TO BE DIFFERENT! BUT THIS DEMON IS TOO POWERFUL, AND UNTIL YOU HAVE LIVED ALMOST 14 YEARS OF YOUR LIFE WITH A RAGING DEMON INSIDE OF YOU, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR CRAP!" Kuyo shouts. Girl's Dorm Radlynn and Asphere's Dorm 1-A Radlynn enters her dorm, listening to her Rock music. She sits her bag down, and looks at the Triple Bunk bed."Seems like there will be 2 more girls in here..." She tightens the bandages around her hands."No matter." She punches the air so forcefully, that a breeze stirs up some papers all of the way across the room."I won't let them get in my way." Asphere enters the dorm and sets a case down and opens it, she didn't seem all that interested in whatever Radlynn was doing and began taking out whatever stuff she needed from the case. Radlynn hears the door open, and turns around. She smiles at the new girl."Hi, I'm Radlynn, it looks like we're going to be roommates." Asphere turns her head to Radlynn for a second or two, showing her disinterest in whatever she said and then returned to packing up. Radlynn blinks, then crosses her arms."Nice to meet you as well..." She says under her breath, sarcastically. She hops into the Middle bunk, and places her bag at the foot of the mattress. She pulls out her phone, and texts her brother, Kyukubar."Hey bro, it's Lynn. I don't kno how I'm gonna feel bout this school, but it seems cool so far. My roommate is distant, and I miss u. TTYL, Lynn." She puts away the phone, and sits her head down on the pillow, after releasing a sigh. "I don't know how i feel about this school either, that's why i have to try it out." Asphere suddenly says after finishing packing her stuff up. Apparently Asphere was pretty good when it came to digital information and could literally just pick up messages out of thin air. Asphere then approached Radlynn and said "My name is Asphere Mu-nu." in a rather neutral tone, not happy, welcoming, angry or anything. Radlynn looked down at her."Nice to meet you Asphere, that's a pretty name" She smiles. "Thanks." Asphere responds in the same tone as before. Administrative Dorms Dicchio and Annabelle's Dorm 1-A Kalin and Moka's Dorm 1-B Kalin awoke abruptly, memories of freezing in the cold, and passing out from blood loss rushing into his head all at once. He held his head gently, waiting for the minor headache he'd received to subside. Moka looked over to Kalin as he awoke. "Welcome back to the living." She said with a giggle. She walked over to him and handed him a cup of tea. "I made it myself." She proclaims. Kalin took the cup, and took a long sip from it. "This is actually quite good, miss...Im sorry, after all of this time,I still dont know your name." Moka smiles and replies, "My name is Moka. And I'm glad you like the tea!" She says brightly. "So, what's your name?" "I'm Kalin. Nice to meet you, Moka. I see you managed to get us back somewhere safe."Kalin said, rubbing his neck where Moka had taken his blood from him twice now. The only evidence of anything had occurred were the two dots the marked where her fangs had sunk themselves in. "Where is here, exactly?" "This is UKCEP, the university I work at." She says as she pours herself some tea. "A school teacher, huh...Ill admit, that sounds strange, in spite of all the things I've seen." Kalin responded, a sheepish grin on his face as he took another sip of tea. "So, what is it that you teach?" he asked. Moka smiles and makes her shadow rise from the floor and form a chair. "Shadow Manipulation." she says and giggles. Kalin smiled at the display. "That's quite a skill you have there, professor. But are you sure its okay for me to be here? I get the feeling this school is private property, and I would hate to get you in trouble after what you did for me..." he finished, stepping over the fact that it was his blood that gave her the strength to save them both. "Thank you for doing what you had to, by the way. I get the feeling that you don't often take blood from others, despite your nature." Moka blushes and looks down as she sips her tea. "I try not to... It hurts people, and I really don't care for hurting others..." She says. "Well, a little pain was worth it, in the end. You saved us both, and I'm grateful for it...by the way, what did I taste like?" Kalin said, his interest over this topic having grown since she first sank her teeth into him. Lumi and No.065's Dorm 1-C No. 065 is sitting at the desk of the room. They is setting up the computer, and the left half of the room has an order of computers. Luminita wandered in at around 5PM, paying no attention whatsoever to the computers or No. 065, instead just crashing on the couch. The chair spins around and No. 065 sits about two feet from Luminita. "Hello," their manchanical voice says. "I do question putting a girl with a machine associated with the male gender." "Lumi questions a lot of things, like why she was hired in the first place..." Luminita said tiredly, as it was her first day of teaching, she was somewhat exhausted. The android spins back to the desk, turning out all the lights. Lumi finds a pillow and blankent beside her. "...Lumi thanks 065. She doesn't get to have a nap very often...also, if someone else shows up calling herself Lilitu, don't be alarmed." With that, Luminita wrapped herself up and started napping. 065 nods and turns off his eye, using night vision to go to the re-loading dock. His bed was already stacked on Lumi's so he had more space. "If they do, than they can use the bed above yours. I do not have a need for it." He starts out the door, letting very little light in the room. About 30 minutes later, it became 6:00PM - and without warning, Luminita and Lilitu instantaneously swapped places. "...Where is Lilitu?" Lilitu quietly asked, getting up. No. 065 enters the room again and turns on the light. "Hello, ma'am. I am Number Zero-Six-Five, Luminita's roomate. You are at the University. I am a professor here, as is Lumi." "...What would Luminita be doing at the university?" Lilitu asked, before pulling a journal out of who knows where. "...Second job...hired for unknown reason...extremely good pay...Hm. Lilitu is Lilitu." She started by muttering to herself, but ended with introducing herself. "Nice to have your aquaintance." the machine says. Stretching briefly, Lilitu asked, "Is the library open at this hour? Lilitu would like to do some research. Furthermore, she would like to speak with the dean of this university, if possible." Outside of the University Classes Martial Arts ( Professors Dicchio, Annabelle, Cauli, Moka, and No.063 ) Day 1 Starr arrives at the MA class, wiping his tears. Radlynn sees him, and frowns."How did it go?" She asked. "N-Not good..." He brushes it off, and just waits for class to begin. Sparring Center ( Battle Grounds ) * Battle Slot 1 * Battle Slot 2 * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 * Battle Slot 5 * Battle Slot 6 Training Hall ( Training Grounds ) * Kuyo Bloodthorn * Training Slot 2 * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 * Training Slot 5 * Training Slot 6 Food Court Day 1 - Aftermath Kuyo sits on the central fountain of the food court, holding his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. Starr appears nearby, and looks around the corner, and sees Kuyo. He walks over to him, cautiously."Hey....I'm sorry for what happened back there....Can I sit down?" He asks. Kuyo looks up at him, tears in his eyes, but an angry look on his face. He then puts his face in his hands. Starr backs up, shocked."This...Isn't the same Kuyo from before...He....He's vulnerable..." Starr calmly and bravely walks over to Kuyo, and sits down next to him on the fountain."I...I've never seen this side of you...What's eating at you?" He asks, in risk of being hurt by Kuyo. Without lifting his head, Kuyo replies, "I just... I hate being an ass, but... It's just who I am." He looks up at Starr and wipes his eyes. "I'm sorry, I just... I don't know any other way to express my feelings..." Starr thinks."P-Punch me..." He looks at Kuyo."If that's a way to relieve your stress, then so be it..." Starr taps his face, where he wants Kuyo to do it."Just...Get it over with, you'll feel better after, I promise..." Kuyo just shakes his head and gets up swiftly as he walks away. Starr quickly stands up as Kuyo walks away. He grabs his arm from behind and turns him around."Kuyo, let's talk about this! You won't become better if we don't communicate!" He says, crying as well. Kuyo shrugs him off and then vanishes into shadow once more. When he is gone, a note falls from where once was that says, "I'm sorry. I can't change who I am." Starr catches the note, and reads it."....." Starr's aura flickers angrily. He falls to his knees, and places his hands on the ground."K-Kuyo...I'm sor-sorry I couldn't help you..." Starr's aura erupts with anger, and sadness."If only I had been better to you..." Tears pour from Starr's eyes, as he opens them, and stares into the ground."All of this is my fault!" He screams, punching the ground, making it crack under the pressure."I could have been straightforward with you!" He punches the ground again. His aura gains some golden highlights."Because at...The end of the day...I realize..." Starr's hair fluctuates between black and gold."I realize...I l-love you....." His hair falls, and he sits there, crying. His heart pouring out everyhwere.